


Hair, Church, Curtains, Toilet

by Luainn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Background Case, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Road Trips, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luainn/pseuds/Luainn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam have a new case. </p><p>And Cas wants to have lunch.<br/>Because you are often hungry after interco...sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair, Church, Curtains, Toilet

The door opens and Sam sees his brother coming in, head stuck in a newspaper. The sight makes Sam smile, just before his face is again covered by the shadows of the motel room.

“Get this Sammy! Swingville, Massachusetts” Dean announces, completely foregoing any pleasantries and shuts the door behind him with his foot. He throws the groceries on the table beside a box filled with pieces of pie from a diner across the city. Sam doesn’t even bother commenting on that. It would be a complete waste of time with Dean and his pie obsession.  
“What about it?” Sam asks instead.

“Last week some guy dropped dead on the church doorstep with a rosary clasped around his neck. Only a few minutes earlier he didn’t even have a rosary with him. The same thing happened yesterday, back entry of the church and the victim was a young priest.”  
Dean sends Sam a significant look and smiles victoriously. He stuffs nearly entire piece of pie in his mouth, but still somehow he manages to speak out his next words.

“What do you think?”

“That you’re gross.”

Dean frowns instantly but Sam stops him from speaking anything else but a silent “What?” Sometimes Sam can’t believe that there’s the same blood in Deans’ and his veins. No, that would be an exaggeration. He’s not able to believe that Dean is considered to be a grown up man nor he’s the elder one in their duet. Truly unbelievable.

“I think that lack of a rosary is a bit faint proof to classify this as a case from our backyard. Especially if the second victim was a priest. He most likely had one with him.” Sam comments focusing on an article on the screen of his laptop.  
Dean finally seats down across the table, leaning to his brother with your-are-gonna-love-this expression written all over his face. “And what if I tell you that the official statement does not include all witnesses testimonies?”  
Sam stops scrolling the page with a sigh.

“I’d tell you I’m listening.”

“Bobby called. And just by the way I asked him if he heard anything about our sweet little town in Massachusetts, and guess what?”

“He did.” Sam states the obvious.

“Yup.”  
Dean leans back, stretching his long legs under the table. “Man, I’m telling you, those were not very nice things he heard. Apparently, through the years there’s been few deaths on the same doorstep. Usually some older dudes, believed to have died from heart attacks. But they all had the same, strange markings on their necks.”

“Huh…” Sam acknowledges. “And no one noticed the pattern?”

“Small town minds.” Dean shrugs, arms crossed on his chest, a contemptuous expression on his face.

“Um… Dean?” Sam closes his laptop and smirks. “You do know we’re also from a small town?  
His brother looks uncomfortable all of a sudden and shifts on the chair.  
“WE travel a lot. That expands horizons.”

"Yeah. Right." Sam forces a smile. "So all victims had the same rosary markings on their necks. Well…” He acknowledges. “Fine. We've gone for less."

Deans nods slowly.

“But that's not all.”

Sam takes a breath to interrupt but Dean is in his story mode. Unstoppable like an… Well, apocalypse is obviously not a good example here so for now he decides to stick to silence.  
“Few years back, one of the victim’s wife told the police that her husband went to the toilet just before…” Dean makes a strangled face. ”I also know for sure, that three out of five vics used it too before their sudden deaths. Bobby found out that in two cases there were also witnesses who saw something strange in said bathroom. And by strange I mean a girl in a long, white dress, with long, wet hair. Like weird, ghost movie wet hair."

"Huh.” Sam frowns. “So what are you saying is people saw a Japanese horror movie girl in a church toilet?"

Dean shrugs his shoulders and puts another piece of pie into his mouth. "Beats me, but it sounds spooky enough."

“But a ghost in a church? On a sacred ground?” Sam looks unconvinced, stretching his long arms up to the ceiling.

“Don’t forget the toilet part.” Dean smirks. “A ghost in a toilet. That makes it a pissed ghost.” He’s now smiling widely at his younger brother. “Do you get it? Pissed ghost like…” The older Winchester makes some incomprehensive gesture and rests his case. Sam of course has no sense of humor. Not even for a dime. And apparently has a great talent to ruin Dean’s moments. Sometimes Dean thinks “awkward” really should be Sam’s middle name. He sighs with resignation and gets up.

“Fine, forget it. The main thing here is that this is something new and I think we should check it. I have never heard of a ghost being able to cross a church doorstep.” He adds, heading to the motel’s finest single bed to grab his bag. But he’s barely taken a step when a sudden tight grip at his waist puts him in a spot in the middle of their rented room.  
Dean takes a quick look back just to see an arm in a grey trench sleeve holding him around his waist. Apparently appearing just inches apart started not to be enough and lately Cas seem to graduate to a touching phase. Dean sighs praying for patience first, before gently taking Castiel’s arm off his body.

“Cas, what have I told you about personal space?”

“I had no idea we still need space.” The angel frowns slightly, letting his gaze follow one of the patterns of the terrifyingly colorful wallpaper. “We’ve been even closer last time when you were naked and I…”

“Whoa, whoa! Guys!” Sam starts to shout and Dean is pretty sure that one more word from Cas, his brother will cover his ears like a little boy and start singing to mute the conversation. “Enough with the details, please! I would really prefer to stay totally innocent and pure without your naked...um… whatever.”

Cas face doesn’t even twitch when he skews his head looking at the younger of Winchesters clearly getting ready to explain that “whatever” was not what they were doing with Dean last time and Dean nearly bursts out laughing at both, his brother and his, um… angel. Instead he hastily puts his jacket on and heads to the door.

“We have a job to do, Cas. You need something?”

“Lunch.” The angel speaks slowly turning his careful gaze to Dean.  
The man stops with his hand on the door handle, when Sam asks, “Since when do you eat, Cas?”  
“I don’t.” Castiel admits. “But I like watching Dean eat.”

“Seriously?”  
Sam turns to his brother, a wide grin playing on his lips.

“Shut up.” Dean throws a bag at his younger sibling, wishing it was heavier or that it would hit his face, or at least somehow Sam would not catch it and the whole attention would turn on him. But of course, there is seriously no chance for any of that to happen; he is doomed on his brother’s mocking expression.

“Sorry, Cas. I completely forgot that we were suppose to eat lunch together. How about…” Dean starts, rubbing his face with his hands. “How about tomorrow? Swingville will definitely have at least one diner.”

“Yes. It has.”

And that was it. The angel was gone without another word, leaving an empty and strangely silent room behind him. He mutters a curse in a low, harsh voice and mindlessly opening the curtain of their only window. Cas isn’t there, obviously, but somehow Dean hopes he will be waiting by the car to hit the road with them.  
The man leans on the window frame exhaling deeply and let’s the green fabric to cover the world behind the glass. Now he could fully cherish the feeling of a new day turning into a huge screw up. Perfect.

“Wow, dude. You’re really bad at this.” Sam breaks the prolonging silence adding his piece to the guilty joy ride.

“You think?” Dean rolls his eyes. “Oh, and by the way, thanks for the support. It’s great to know I can count on my little brother.”

“Don’t look at me. Cas is not my boyfriend.”

“He is not my boyfriend!” Dean quickly turns towards his brother, opening the door angrily. “We… He’s my…”

“Boyfriend?” Sam suggests taking a blow of another angry look, this time from over the Impala’s roof. “Come on man, just admit it! You care for the guy, but totally suck at showing it.”

Dean closes the car’s door with a thump and turns to his brother; stubbornness written all over his face.  
“Not another word about me or Cas, or us unless you want to find your way to Swingville, Massachusetts on foot.”

Sam quickly raises his hands in a gesture of surrender.  
“Fine. As you wish.” He puts his mind into planning the route, leaving his brother problems for later and letting Dean drive in dead silence.

***

The road is dark and empty but this is nothing new for Dean. It’s three in the morning and they are practically in the middle of nowhere. A road sign he passed ten minutes ago showed that Swingville was another thirty miles away, so there is still hope for some sleep in a real bed before morning. Dean peeks at the passenger seat just to see Sam sleeping with his mouth open, fogging up the window with his breath. He smiles at this sight, relaxing his grip on the driving wheel. His younger brother kept his promise and did not say a word about yesterday’s morning in the eighteen hours of drive they had today. And Dean really appreciates it. He was pushing everything from his mind for as long as he could, but three in the morning, in the middle of nowhere seems about right for unleashing the ghost from the closet, aka the crazy feelings he has been having for the last couple of days. And oh boy, there are a lot of them.

Dean rolls down the window and lets a bit of the fresh, rainy air inside. The breeze clears his mind leaving only Cas’ picture in his head; naked and with infinite pleasure written on his face. A truly human pleasure of the sort that Dean thought no one could explain to the angel.To be perfectly honest he also wasn’t wasting much time on explaining that night. He decides then a tactile lesson will be far more efficient. Not to mention more time spent making love to the angel was a better idea than answering his endless questions. Dean smiles to the memory narrowing his eyes when the light of the street lamp colors everything into deep orange. 

He nearly stops in panic when someone’s fingers caress his hair and slide gently on the bare skin of the neck.

“God, Cas! What the hell? Are you completely out of your mind?” Dean hisses, thanking the Almighty that Sam was not woken up by the sudden brakes. “Don’t you ever do this when I’m driving.”

“I thought you’ll admire the sensation of my fingers running through your hair.” The angel says calmly, getting closer to the driver’s seat so his face would appear in the rearview mirror. “Do you know that your hair smell of honey?”

“You were smelling my hair?” Dean asks in disbelief before some leftovers of common sense could kick into action first.

“Is that something bad?” Cas makes a slightly worried face. “Because right after you came the smell was most sensational and I have to say that it intoxicated me. However, if you wish me to, I might restrain myself from smelling your hair the next time we have inter… Sex.” The angel corrects himself quickly, twitching the corners of his lips when his eyes meet Dean’s in the rearview mirror.

Dean shakes his head and exhales briefly, looking back at the blackness of the road ahead.  
“No, it’s ok. I guess... Cas, listen.” He says finally. The whole speech he had prepared vanishes in an instance, drowned in the depth of angel’s eyes.  
“I’m sorry. For yesterday, not for the night we had, because that was…” He mimics an explosion sound, making the angel’s face frown.

“I don’t think I understand the reference.”

“I meant it was great, ok! Amazing, sensational, unbelievable… But it doesn’t matter.”

“It doesn’t?” Cas cocks his head with interest.

“No, because Sam is right. I do suck at all this.” Dean adds turning his gaze away.

“I would rather say you were remarkably able with sex and I learned quite a lot from your skills with making…”

“I’m not talking about sex, Cas!” Dean interrupts with a higher pitched tone and gets quiet, nervously looking at Sam.

“He’s asleep. He won’t wake up just yet”

“How do you know?”  
Dean turns to take a quick look at angel’s face and Cas sends him a smile. One of those which make hunters body weak and in need of kissing those angelic lips.

“I just know." Angel reassure him and rests his forearm on the front seat. " I also know that you did not want to hurt me today. I know you and I’m not hurt. And you don’t suck at anything. As far as I know, even for earthly standards we are a quite unique match.”  
Castiel makes a long pause, staring in the mirror for a very long time. Miles pass but none of them really pay attention giving up to the meaningful silence in the car.

“When did you turn up to be so full of wisdom, huh?” Dean finally says, lips twitching to form a barely-visible smile. Cas is not making any move but Dean already knows that Cas’s eyes say more than his mouth and this is enough for him. Maybe, after all they do fit if they can communicate without words.

“We’ll see each other in Swingville?”

“Yes.” Cas agrees quietly. “But before, if you don’t mind, I would very much like to touch your hair now.”

Dean smiles now openly and lick his lips before he nods in agreement and leans his head back so Cas’ fingers could dive deeper and make him desperate for their morning in Swingville

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a part of "Four Words Challenge" and I totally forgot about it.  
> So now, guess what?!  
> I had this stroke of genius and decided to post it :) Better late than never, right?
> 
>  
> 
> And last but not least - thank you rainynickel for being the best beta ever !! :)


End file.
